Trust Love and Kames
by Alli loves Joey Logano
Summary: Kendall is the popular hockey jock coming to terms with him sexuality and James is a gay nerd who gets beat up everyday what happens when Kendall falls for him? it might change there lifes forever Kames.
1. Chapter 1

**(In this story Kendall and Carlos are just like they are on the show and James and Logan switch rolls…I originally wrote this at a Kogan story but I LOVE KAMES so I switch James and Logan's names around to make it Kames instead with the help of a friend _CargonFever_- thanks for the advice man. Logan is still my favorite BTR member but I just think Kames is just so cute…Might be some Cargan in the story but im not sure yet)**

It was senior year in high school and James only friends were the geeks in the chess club (not really friends just people in the same club as him).

James is one of the hottest guys in the school but no one liked him because he was a geek (really smart) and he was gay.

Kendall, Logan and Carlos are popular. Kendall is the Hockey Captin and all of the girls love him. Kendall, Logan and Carlos have been friends sence Kindergarden.

Kendall, Logan and Carlos spent a lot of time with Hockey and they still needed at lease one more person to be on the team or they would have to forfit. Half of the school tried out but Kendall didn't think anyone was good enough for the team.

"I guess we will have to pick that Scott kid because everyone sucked but he wont through a fit for being left on the bench all game." Kendall said

"Ok sounds good captin." Carlos said and Logan shook his head in agreement.

Kendall, Logan and Carlos always sit together at lunch and will no one else so they could talk and stuff.

"I had a crazy dream last night and that weird kid" Kendall pointed over to James "Was in it, it was a really crazy dream" Kendall said in a almost wisper.

"What?" Carlos asked

"That James kid, ewww you know hes gay right?" Logan said kinda mean.

"Yes I do know that he is gay and who cares id hes gay or not, I don't…in my dream I asked him to try out for the Hockey team and he was like amazing."

"Please don't" Logan said

"Ummm…why not?"

"Cause he's gay and no one likes him."

"So that is there problem…if we end up winning cause hes great at hockjey then who cares."  
>"Kendall you have been stressed out about the Hickey team lately and you dream weird when you get stressed." Carlos said.<p>

After school Logan and Carlos got on the bus and Kendall was shutting his locker and when he turned around he hit someone. When he noticed who it was it was that James kid. "Sorry dude, ill get them for you." So Kendall bend down to get his stuff that he had dropped and at the same time so did James. They grabbed the same book with there hands on each otheres. Then they looked at each others and paused. Kendall then picked up all of James books and hurried off. James followed. "Thanks":

"No problem" Kendall said not even looking over to James, James then started to walk away when Kendall ran over to him. "Hey would you like a ride?"

"Umm…sure…beats walking"

They got into Kendalls car so he could take James home.

"So do you play hockey? Kendall asked thinking about his dream.

"Ummm not really I mean I like hockey but I don't play it or anything"

"Well we would love it if you tried out, we only need one more person to have a full team."

"No sorry…I simply have to much homework."

"But arnt you like a genious or something?"

"Technecly"

"Then you will have plenty of time to try out for the team"

"Well…ill think about it?" James said smiling big.

While Kendall was driving James home that is all he could think about and he didn't know why James was the only thing on him mind.

"Umm this is my stop…thanks for the ride" James said nicely

"Your welcome…ummm im falling behind on most of my classes would it be asking to much to have you tourter me sometime I could really use the help?" Kendall asked

"Sure I guess…heres my number call or text me and we will figure out a time to study."

"Thank you so much James I appreciate it"

James went into his house and ran right up to his room and did his homework then thought about Kendall as he did every night for the past 5 years.

Then next morning Kendall got up and started freaking out 'damn all io can think about is James, why…I had a romantic dream about him last night but…im not gay…I cant be…am i?' Kendall thought to himself. Kendall had went by James house on the way to school but someone realized that he had already left for school.

Kendall, Logan and Carlos always met in the same place every morning before school but this morning he was distracted because he couldn't take his eyes off of James.

"Hey dude, whats up?" Logan asked

"Not much" Kendall said looking at Logan for a split second to answer and when he looked back over at Jmes he was gone.

Kendall was confused abouot his feelings 'it was only one dream' he thought to himself.

"Hey dude dhes hott" Logan said

"Nooo shes not" Kendall replyed

"uh yes huh" Carlos drooled.

Kendall then looked around and thought 'theres got to be one pretty girl around here' but when he looked around all he could think about was 'wow that guy has nice pants and he has a really nice butt and id like to see him without his shirt on' so Kendall thought harder 'am I gay? Not one girl is pretty but id fuck like 6 different guys here and most…most are cute…'

"I don't know what to do"

"Huh?" both Carlos and Logan asked

"I didn't realize I said that out loude." Kendall sais embaressed

"You ok man?" Carlos asked

"I don't know" Kendall said shaking his head.

So they all 3 went to class and all through class all Kendall could think about was the dream he had the night before. He wanted to talk to James really bad about how he knew he came to the realization that he was gay. So after class they walked to Kendalls locker and right across the hall was James at his locker.


	2. Chapter 2

**Trust…Love…and Kames**

"We have our next class together" Kendall whispered. Standing next to his locker.

"Huh?" Logan and Carlos both asked but Kendall slammed his locker door and ran.

As soon as Kendall cought up with James he said "Hey"

"Ummm hey?" James asked confused that Kendall was even talking to him in front of people.

"You should come sit with me"

"Why should i?" James questioned

"Sorry I just thought that we could be friends."  
>"Just because I let you give me a ride home and im going to tourter you doesn't mean that we are friends" James then went into the back to sit next to Kendall<p>

"What if I wanna be?"

"Why? You never cared before"

"Well I do now. Just secret friends till I can figure all this out."

"Whatever, just come over tonight and ill touter you" James sighed

After school Kendall went straight home and got all dressed up to go over to James house. But when Kendall got to James house he didn't even notice that he was dressed up. James toutered Kendall almost every night dor a whole month and one night they were talking about being friends again.

"Why do you want to be my friend all of a sudden, you have known of me for 8 years now? So why now?"

"I don't know, its just I see you different now and I want to be your friend" Kendall said with hope in his eyes.

"If you want to be my friend so bad then why do you want to keep it a secret and not tell anyone, you wont even tell your 2 best friends Logan and Carlos."

"I don't know I guess its kinda more than that" Kendall said while touching James hand.

James quickly moved his hand from under Kendalls hand. "Why did you do that? Is this a sick joke or something?" James asked

"No no not at all I just…I just thought it was kinda obvious" Kendall said hoping James would understand.

"What was obvious?" James said confused.

"James how did you know that you were gay?"

"Iv just always known"

"So if I were to think I was gay…then im just supossed to know just like that?"

"It is different with everyone but what made you think to ask me this?" James asked confused.

Kendall then told James about his dream and was scared at was James reaction would be but told him anyways.

"Ohh so that is what was supposed to be obvious"

"Yeah, well I don't know if I am gay but I do know that I like you" Kendall said worried at what James response was going to be.

"Well if you arnt gay then you cant like a guy Kendall"  
>"I didn't say I wasn't gay I just said im not sure if im gay i mean I like guy but I also like girls so I guys right now im BIsexual"<p>

"Well iv been crushing on someone for the last 5 years and so I don't think there can be anything between us and I think that I may be falling for him even tho I don't think he is gay"

"Well sence he isn't gay and you knoe you will never have him then why not be with someone who is head over heals for you?"

"Cause it would be ackward"

"Why…why would it be ackward?" Kendall said confused. Then said "Why who is it?"

"Lets get back to homework"

"OMG, who is it?"

"No one don't worry about it"

"Please tell me I really need to know" Kendall begged.

"Fine,,,then we get back to homework…its…its…ummm…ummm…Carlos" James said comeing up with the first name that came to his head sop Kendall didn't know that it was him that he liked.

"Ohh…well you happen to be right about Carlos not being gay…"

"Just forget it…I don't want to talk about this anymore…and don't tell anyone" James was nurvise that Kendall would tell someone because it was a lie and he didn't want it going around the school that he liked Carlos when he didn't.

"Fine…I wont tell anyone but I am going to prove to you that I really do like you and that I want to be with you."

"Fine…you might want to start by actually telling people that you like boys cause you cant prove you like a boy without making sure everyone knows…were done for the night" James said as he got up and walked over to his bedroom door and opened it.

"James would you like to get ice cream with me…my treat?"

"No thanks"

"How am I going to prove anything to you if you wont even go anywhere with me?" Kendall asked hoping that would be the trick to work.

"Fine, lets go" James said kinda fusterate as he stormed out of his room.

Kendall was wondering the whole time why James was acting so weird.


	3. Chapter 3

Kendall and James then went to get ice cream. When they got to the ice cream place they got there ice cream and they talked and they laughed. They saw a kid from school Scott that was going to join the hockey team.

"Hey Kendall what are you doing here?" Scott asked politely

"I'm here with my new friend James" Kendall said looking at James like he wanted to say something more then friends.

"Hi im Scott…" He looked at James while saying that then looked at Kendall saying "But Kendall you know people won't like you hanging with him"

"Oh well, he's my friend…" Kendall said with a face saying 'but I want there to be more.

Scott shrugged and then walked away.

"Thanks" James said

"Your welcome…I told you that I would prove it to you" Kendall said smiling with a wink. James smiled back at Kendall and then they both looked into each others eyes and then they both started laughing. When they were done with there ice cream they got up and then walked out of the ice cream shop. Kendall grabbed James hand and tried to intertwine there fingers but then after a few seconds James let go. So Kendall walked James home. And once they got to James house they started talking on the porch.

"Why won't you let me hold your hand?" Kendall said with a sad voice

"Because Kendall we are not dating and people are going to talk"

"So let them talk…I don't care" Kendall said and James just smiled.

"You will care sooner or later…"

"Nope…I told you that I like you and that isn't going to change."

James started smiling "I had fun tonight"

"Me too, thank you for tonight"

"No problem, see you tomorrow."

"K" Kendall said leaning in to kiss James but he turned his head.

"See you tomorrow" Kendall said walking away sadly.

"K" James said

So Kendall walked home thinking the whole way there about James and how to make James his.

The next day at school instead of meeting with Carlos and Logan in the morning by his locker he got there early and waited by James locker so he could see him when he got there.

"Hey Jamie" Kendall said.

"Hi" James said kinda confused.

"How did you sleep last night?"

"Ummm…fine"

Right as Kendall thought the conversation was going somewhere Logan and Carlos walked up.

"Ummm…dude what are you doing?" Logan asked kinda mad.

"Yeah you didn't meet us at your locker like usual." Carlos said.

"Sorry I was just talking with with…with my new friend here" Kendall said patting James on the shoulder.

"James?" Carlos said it like a question.

"You know he's" (Gay hand gesture) "right?" Logan said

James slammed his locker door and started to walk away when Kendall grabbed his writs to stay there.

"So…there happens to be nothing wrong with being gay, what if I were gay would you hate me too" Kendall asked not expecting to get any answers from them.

"No but…" Logan said

"No' Carlos said

"That's what I thought" Kendall said kinda sad about how is so-called friends were acting. Kendall then turned to James as he started to walk away.

"Hey wait up" Kendall said catching up with him. "Can I walk you to class?"

"Sure…thank you for back there" James said

"You are MY friend and no one is going to treat you like that…not anymore"

"Thanks…but you better go because you're going to be late" James said as he hated to be late for class.

"I don't care if im late…I want to walk you to class." Kendall said with a proud of himself smile. Kendall then walked James all the way to his class and told him that he would see him later because they didn't have that period together.

*At lunch*

Kendall, Logan and Carlos walked to lunch together as they had there last class together.

Logan and Carlos sat in there usual seats at there usual table but when Kendall didn't sit with them they just started staring at him. Kendall walked 2 tables over to where James was sitting all by himself and sat across from him.

"Ummm…you lost?" James said confused.

"No, I just wanted to sit with you…that is ok isn't it?" Kendall said hopeful

"Sure it is but why?"

"Because were friends now and I want to prove to you just how much I like you…remember?" Kendall said with a silly smile on his face.

"Kendall we cant do this" James said sad.

"Why…is it because of Carlos?" Kendall said very sad.

"No…yes…no it's because…well just because" James said sounding frustrated.

"That's not a good enough answer" James was just silent looking at his food while taking another bite so Kendall continued "Please…we had fun getting ice cream…you did have fun right?"

"Well yeah but…I don't wanna see you hurt when no one likes you for wanting to be my friend and you know it will be worse if we start dating. If you haven't noticed everyone hates me, I have no friends, I eat lunch alone and I get beat up all the time." James said

"Iv noticed, but I don't care…if everyone hates me and I lose all my friends and I get kicked off the hockey team that's a risk that I am willing to take to be with you, friends or more than friends." Kendall said without taking a breath.

"But why Kendall…im not worth it. You never cared before…why do you even care now?" James said very sad to think like that.

"Because…Because I like you. I was scared at first because I didn't know what to do…I was scared to be gay, scared of what people would think of me but you have just gotten so much cuter that I don't care what people will think cause nothing would make me happier than being with you." Kendall said

"I just don't want to see you get hurt" James said

"Don't worry James…im not" Kendall said with a smile on his face.

"Well I guess we c…" James said but getting cut off when Logan and Carlos came up to the table.

**Dun dun dun…sorry about the cliffhanger guys I just thought that I would leave it here so you don't know what is happening with the boys…lol sorry about that…I would really like to here your Reviews so I know how I am doing so if you could please review this I would appreciate it a lot and thanks for reading I have lots of fun writing.**


	4. Chapter 4

When Logan and Carlos walked up to the table.  
>"Umm…what are you doing?" Logan asked<p>

"Sitting with my new friend here, his name is James and he's pretty awesome."

"Ummm why?

"Like I said I have a new friend and he really is cool to hang out with…you guys will really like him. You can sit with us if you would like." Kendall said

"Ummm…no thanks" Logan said grabbing Carlos and walking away.

"Wow some friends you have" James said eating some of his lunch.

"They really are cool once you get to know them and I know that once they get to know you they will like you too because you are just so likeable." Kendall said smiling.

"If you say so" James said unbelieving that they would ever like him.

"So what were you saying before you got interrupted?"

"Nothing it's no big deal"  
>"James tell me I really want to know" Kendall said hopeful.<p>

"I was saying that I guess we can try this whole being together thing. James said

"OMG…really? Ummm thank you I am so happy now…I really do like you" Kendall was saying with the biggest smile on his face.

Kendall, Logan and Carlos had every class together but one. After lunch was over Kendall had class with James so he decided to walk to class with James. Kendall reached over and entangled his hand with James hand but this time James didn't remove his hand he just looked over at Kendall and smiled.

"Thought you didn't want anyone to know about us because you aren't sure if you're gay and are still working everything out" James said

"I don't care anymore, like I said i'm not sure what's going on with my sexuality but I do know that I like you and that is all that matters to me"

Right before class started Carlos and Logan saw that Kendall and James were holding hands so they went over to talk to them.

"What are you guys doing?" Logan ask mad

"Umm i'm holding my b…boyfriends hand" Kendall brought there hands up and kissed James hand.

"Boyfriend?" Logan asked.

"Yeah boyfriend, I pretty sure that I am gay but I KNOW that I like James."

"Is this about that dream that you had man" Carlos asked shocked but very politely.

"Actually…yes I does…ever since I had that dream all I can think about is James and if I was really gay or not and I am pretty sure that I am gay and I've had a long time to think about this"

"Are you sure about this?" Carlos asked nicely.

"The one think in life that I am sure about is that I really like James…a lot."

"Well I am not saying that I'm happy about this but I'm not saying that I totally disagree with you…but you're my best friend and I don't want anything to happen to you because of this" Logan said with a sad tone to his voice.

"Well I am happy for you Kendall" Carlos said.

"You guys worry to much I know what life could bring for me now that I am coming out and I don't care…if everyone is going to treat me bad just because I like someone that they don't then so be it…i'm not going to change my feelings to make everyone else happy i'm going to make myself happy and this is what I want" getting there intertwined hands back up and kissing James hand again.

Kendall then turned to walk away to walk to class with James when he said "Thanks". So Kendall and James walked to class together and when they got to class Kendall ask James "Hey come sit back here with me."

"Ohh cant we sit in the front?"  
>"Please" Kendall pouted with a puppy dog face.<p>

"Sure ill come sit with you" James said finally just giving in.

Kendall and James were holding hands all throughout the class. When class was over they walked out holding hands everyone in the school was staring at them, but neither one of them cared.

"So are we studying tonight?"

"Sure, come over to my house later and you can have dinner with is if you want my mom would like the company. James said as Kendall yelled "YES id love that"

"We can go to the movies or get ice cream after dinner if you want"

"A movie sounds great Kendall I would love to go with you" James said smiling.

James still wasn't sure about dating Kendall because he was popular and had a lot of friends and no one like him (James). He didn't have any friends and he couldn't believe that someone like Kendall or anyone at all could like someone like him. But he has like Kendall for such a long time so he wanted to give it the best he could. When Kendall got there James mom answered the door and told him to go right on up stairs and when he walked into James room because his door was open was a horrible site to him. He saw James looking into a full length mirror telling himself that he was ugly and how could anyone like this as he looks at his abs.

"OMG who could you think that" Kendall said running over to James and hugging him. James was embarrassed and even started to cry. Kendall then wiped the tears away and said "Don't ever think that…I like you James and I think that you are beautiful"  
>"Thank you Kendall, I wish you wouldn't have seen me like this"<p>

"Well don't cry everything is ok i'm here and I like you so don't think like that ok"  
>"Ok I wont talk like that anymore"<br>"Good now lets study a little before dinner is done. SO they both studied until Kendall grabbed James hand and when James allowed it Kendall reached in for a kiss but James moved his head.

"Why did you not let me kiss you" Kendall said sadly

"Cause i'm scared"

"What are you scared of Jamie?"

"That is why, you call me Jamie and you're my first boyfriend and your popular and have a lot of friends and you like me so much that it scares me."

"Don't worry about any of that, you should be flattered" Kendall said with a smile.

"Kendall i'm also scared because I lied to you…when I told you that I liked Carlos it was a lie I only said that because I didn't want you to know that I have had a crush on you for the past 5 years because I wanted to be with you for so long and now that it is happening it scared me at first." James said terrified

"Awww you look so cute when you blush" Kendall said smiling.

"Stop it" James said blushing even redder

"Why it is so true…I love it when you blush…and don't be scared, I like you and you like me and now we can just be together as a couple without worries" Kendall said still smiling. The smile just seamed to not go away.

"Kendall I do like you a lot but I don't want to fall in love with you then get my heart broken." James said twiddling his thumbs looking down.

"I would never do that to you James I like you way to much to do that to you." Kendall said giving him a hug. When Kendall was done hugging him he reached in for a kiss and time James didn't turn away. James was actually kissing him back. And after a few seconds Kendall grabbed James and pulled him up onto the bed in a laying position side by side while kissing. James then put his arms around Kendall. James could feel Kendall smile while kissing.

"Boys dinners done" they heard Mrs. Henderson said from downstairs. They stopped kissing and wiped there mouths, smiled at each other and walked hand in hand downstairs. After they ate dinner they told Mrs. Henderson that they were going to get ice cream and then go to the movies.


	5. Chapter 5

**(I just want to say that someone noticed that I said Mrs. Henderson instead of Mrs. Maslow in the last chapter and I am sorry for that so I went back and changed it…this used to be a Kogan story and I wrote in my notebook and so when I am copying it down it said Mrs. Henderson as it used to be a Logan's house and Kendall was with Logan so I am sorry about missing that but I think that I have been pretty good with changing Logan and James names around and not forgetting lol…well thank you all for reading.)**

*At ice cream shop*

"What kind of ice cream do you want?" James asked

"Oh no you don't, this is on me Jamie" Kendall said as James smiled

"Ok Kendork"

"Kendork?"

"Yeah my little nickname for you, cause…well you gave me one so I thought I would give you one."

"I love it" Kendall said smiling.

They got there ice cream and sat at the table across from each other.

"Thank you" James said

"For what?"

"Being so nice, at first I thought you were just messing with me"

"Like I said, I like you, I really care about you and I will never hurt you…plus would I of kissed you if I was just messing with you?"

"No that's why I said thank you, cause I like you to and i'm glad that you really so like me back." James said smiling.

"Awww Jamie, I think we are perfect for each other.

"I think so to" James smiled big which make Kendall's heart melt.

After they ate there ice cream they then walked to the movie theater.

"Kendall?" James asked

"Yes Jamie"

"Can we hold hands on the way there?"  
>"Really?" Kendall asked shocked.<p>

"Yeah I kinda want people to see that were together"

"James you do not have to ask me that just hold my hand"

"Ok"

"And I would love for the world to see us together"

So they walked to the Movie theater hand in hand when Kendall finally spoke "Oh no"

"What?" James said worried. All Kendall could do was point.

"Hey Kendall" Logan said kinda mean.

"Hey guys, what's up...what are you doing here?" Kendall asked.

"Well you said that you were going to James house to study tonight...and we went over to see you and James mom said you were going to the movies...so here we are." Carlos said happy.

"Do you guys wanna watch the movie with us?" James asked.

"Sure" Carlos said excited.

"No we don't" Logan said and once again being mean.

"Don't be mean to him...he did nothing wrong" Kendall said

"Well he did steel all of my best friends time that used to be used to hang out with me...oh and I still can't believe that you're gay" Logan said frustrated.

"Well we do study a lot unless you want me to fail and go back a year...and he's my new boyfriend so naturally we will spend time together and I am gay so your going to have to be ok with it if you are a true friend." Kendall said

"Ok, let's go see the movie now" Carlos said jumping around being really hyper.

"Fine...but i'm still not happy about this" Logan said not so mad this time.

"Ready Jamie?" Kendall asked grabbing James hand and walking into the theater.

"Jamie, really? Logan asked

"Yep that's what I call him" Kendall said looking at James and smiling.

"So what movie are we going to watch" Carlos asked.

"I don't care" Kendall and James said at the same time then laughed about it.

There was a new movie that had just come out that they wanted to see so they went to see it. Kendall and James sat by each other in the theater and were holding hands and whispering in each others ears and were giggling and smiling the whole time.

"Shhh, were trying to watch a movie here. You guys are gross" Logan said but whispered that last part but everyone heard it anyways cause they could see people staring.

Kendall then whispered in James ear "Kiss me like you mean it" so of course James kissed his like they never kissed before…neither of them cared who was watching.

"Get used to it guys, if your really my true friends then you will be happy for me" Kendall said looking at both of them.

"I'm happy for you Kendall" Carlos said then turned back to the movie.

"I mean i'm happy for you to but we are popular more then ever and were the stars of the hockey team and I don't want all that to go down the drain because you are gay or cause your with him…you know the way people treat him and I am way to good looking to have all this" he pointed from his head to toes "ruined" Logan said sounding mad and hurt at the same time.

"Logan?"

"Kendall, if you want to date him I will understand but just don't flaunt your relationship and don't go public because I want everything to stay just the way it is." Logan said

"Shhh guys I cant hear the movie" Carlos said as he hate going to the movies and here people talk.

Logan just rolled his eyes.

"Kendall I don't care if you go public because if you love him…or like him or whatever, i'm your best bud and I will never hate you…i'm with you through it all" Carlos said not taking his eyes off of the movie.

"Well thank you Carlos, that really means a lot to me because you three are the only ones that matter to me and I don't care what other people think…this is me, i'm gay and i'm proud of it." James looked over at Kendall smiling.

When the movie was over they all got up to leave but before they left they started talking.

"Kendall?" Logan said

"Yeah?"

"Never mind"

"Ooook"

"Hey babe, can I walk you home?" Kendall asked

"Ummm…yeah id like that" James said smiling.

Then Kendall and James walked to James house and Logan and Carlos walked home in the other direction because they lived next door to each other.

Before they all got to far away Logan and Carlos yelled "See you in school tomorrow"

"See ya" Kendall yelled back.

So once Kendall walked James home they kissed on the front porch and when they said there goodbye and Kendall started to leave the front door opened and James mom was there. "Kendall Honey?" Mrs. Maslow Said.

Kendall stopped and turned around to see what she had wanted.

Umm…yes mamm?"

"Would you like to sleep over? It's getting late and I'm just so glad that my James had a good friend like you." To that all Kendall could say was "Ummm" and looked over at James and he was shaking his head 'yes' so Kendall replied with "Yes mam I would love to stay but I need to call my mom first?"

"Sounds great…Ill go set you stuff on the floor in James room." She said kissing James on the forehead and walking back into the house.

*Kendall on the phone with his mom*

"Hey mom"

"Hey sweetie"

"May I stay at my friend's house tonight?"

"You know how I feel about staying somewhere on a school night"

"Yeah mom I know but I'm sure I could borrow some of his clothes plus his mom is the one who invited me to stay cause he doesn't have many friends"

"What friends?"

"James Maslow"

"Well I think it will be ok, James is a good kid"

"Thank you so much mom" Kendall said happy while jumping up and down.

"Night son, if you need anything just call ok?"

"Ok I will mom, thank you again,"

"Your welcome son, have fun"

"Bye mom"  
>"Bye son"<p>

Kendall hangs up the phone with his mom and tells James he can stay.

"My mom said yes"

"Awesome" James said blushing.

They both went in the house and up to James room and when they walked in there was already a place set up on the floor for Kendall.

"You may were a pair of my PJ's if you would like so you don't have to sleep in your jeans." James offered

"Thank you"

"Where is the bathroom?" Kendall asked.

"Right next door" James said pointing to the left. Both boys put on there PJ's but Kendall didn't want to were a shirt so when he came out of the bathroom he didn't have a shirt on. Kendall then got into the already made bed that James mom made on the floor for him and covered up. James then walked into the bedroom from the bathroom and got into his bed they both said there good nights and then went to bed. In the middle of the night Kendall got really cold with the one blanket that James mom gave him so he got up to look into James closet to see if he could find another blanket. Kendall opened the closet door and when he was looking in the dark he dropped something and it woke James up.

*Loud sigh* From James

"I'm so sorry babe, go back to sleep I just found what I was looking for, a blanket."

"K" is all that James could say. Kendall went to lay back down but James said "Why don't you just come lay in the bed with me its warm up here"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah it's ok" James said moving the covers down so that Kendall could get into the bed. Kendall brought the blanket from the closet with him to the bed so he could cover up with that blanket as well because he was really that cold. James then fell asleep so Kendall faced James back and kissed his neck and put his arm around his body and then went back to sleep.

In the morning the alarm went off and they both woke up. Kendall sat up to look at the time on the alarm clock.

"What are we doing up at 6am for?" Kendall said yawning.

"To take showers and get ready for school" James said hopping out of bed. James grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom to take a shower. When he was done in the shower he got dressed and then back into the bedroom to wake up Kendall.

"Kendall sweetie you need to get up so you can get into the shower.

"Ok" Kendall said barley opening his eyes.

"Kendall went into the bathroom without even grabbing clothes. He got undressed and into the shower. James heres a loud bang come from the bathroom. So he ran into the bathroom to check on Kendall.

"Kendall are you ok…what happened?"

"I…I fell sorry…i'm just so sleepy"

"You don't need to be sorry because you fell it was an accident and I take it you don't like mornings" James said with a smirk on his face. "Here"

James then helped Kendall up off shower floor hoping that he didn't hurt himself.

"Are you ok…you didn't hurt anything did you"

"No James I'm fine" Kendall said as James grabbed his luffa and started to wash up Kendall.

**Yes I am going to leave it right there so that you guys can imagine what you think will happen next lol…anyways I hope that you liked it and I will try to make the next chapter longer. Thank you for reading and Review when you done. **


	6. Chapter 6

Kendall fell in the shower so James had to help him up and Kendall was so tired that he was half-ass washing him self up so James grabbed his luffa and started washing him up.

"Jamie?"

"Yes Kendall?"

"Will you get in with me please?"

"I already took a shower though"

"I know but I'm so tired"

"Ok I guess so" So James Took his clothes off and got in with Kendall. After James got in he started to wash Kendall up and then his mom walked in.

"OMG James" James then got out and put a towel around his waist.

"Mom don't freak ok"  
>"James is he…gay?"<p>

"Yes mam I'm gay" Kendall said

"Mom he's my boyfriend and he's really good to me and he likes me a lot and his friends are good to me too…mom I think I love him"

"You better be good to my son"

"Oh I will mam, I think I love him too"

She left and shut the door and James just stood there.

"Jamie?" Kendall said bringing James out of his thoughts.

"Yeah"

"Are you going to get back in and finish cleaning me up?" Kendall asked blushing.

"Sure" James said smiling.

James took his towel off and got back into the shower. Kendall grabbed the luffa this time and started cleaning James. When he got to his legs he bent down and found out that James had a boner so James covers himself with his hands and turned to his side.

"Don't be embarrassed look…I have one too" Kendall said smiling.

Kendall was thinking the whole time they were cleaning up each other…he was wondering why James mom let them continue there shower together and if she hated him and if she would ever let him sleep over again.

When the water finally got cold that is when they decided to get out and go get ready for school. Kendall and James got out of the shower kissed then got towels on and then went in to James room to get dressed.

Kendall picked out some of James clothes to were to school "Wow your clothes fit me"

"You look amazing in my clothes, I mean you always look great but this is a turn on" James laughed.

"Really I think i'm going to were your clothes more often" Kendall smiled

"Everyone is going to know that those aren't your clothes."

"So, I could have gotten new clothes"  
>"I were that the other day so they are going to know that those clothes are mine" James said laughing.<p>

"So, I have been told I look Amazing in your clothes" Kendall said smiling

"That is true…now let's go eat breakfast…oh and be prepared for my mom to ask questions at breakfast"

"Uh oh…is it going to be bad?"

"No, she's really nice so it won't be bad or anything"

"Good"

James and Kendall then went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Hey mom" James said

"Hey son"  
>"Hi Mrs. Maslow" Kendall said nervous<p>

"Hello Kendall, so you like my son?"

"Yes mama very much so"

"Well as you probably already know my son doesn't have a lot of friend and not a lot of people like him…so why do you like him?"

"Well he's very cute and he's very smart and he not like other guys…he's different and I like that about him."

"Well are you too happy together?"

"Very happy" Kendall said

"Yes we are" James said smiling at Kendall

"Well thank I am ok with this relationship but you better be good to him"

"Oh yes mam I will" Kendall said

"Oh and there can still be sleep overs but no more showers together."  
>"Momm" James said<p>

"Fine but no sex in my house"  
>"That's ok we aren't ready for that yet Mrs. Maslow"<p>

"Ok, well just eat your breakfast so you can get to school.

After the boys ate there breakfast they left to go to school. They walked hand in hand all the way to school. When they got to school they went to James locker and they stood there talking holding hands when Logan and Carlos walked up.

"Hey buddy what's up?" Carlos asked

"What the hell are you wearing?" Logan asked

"I stayed the night at James house last night and I didn't go home before I stayed so I needed clothes to were so James let me borrow them. Why?" Kendall said.

"No, it's just different."  
>"Yeah but I look amazing in his clothes right?"<p>

"Whatever" Logan said

"Well i'm going to go to class sweetie" James said to Kendall then kissed him and left to go to class.

"Seriously, in school dude?" Logan asked

"Yes in school, I love him and I don't care who knows" Kendall replied

"Yeah we told each other this morning in the shower"

"Woo, woo, woo you guys took a shower together?" Logan asked sounding pissed.

"Yeah nothing happened we just washed each other up and kissed…a lot but we wanted to do more."

"Ewww" Logan said

"Sorry, after seeing him naked that is all I can think about" Kendall said blushing

"OMG you are weird dude." Logan said

"I think it's cute…I'm happy for you Kendall" Carlos said giving Kendall a high-five.

"Whatever lets go to class" Logan said

They all three of them went to class and all through class Kendall was doodling James name and thinking about them being together sexually.

He decided to write him a love letter even though he had never written one before because he hasn't been in love. He didn't pay attention all class even though James told him to so that all there studying could pay off. Instead all he did was think of what to write into the love letter. When he realized that he would just put how he truly felt into the letter so he just started writing

Kendall decided that he was going to leave class early so that he could put the letter into James locker before James got out of class and that is what he did he left class early and when the rest of the classes got out Kendall waited for James to open his Locker and when he did he seen the note and picked it up to read it.


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING: Smut**

*In the class room with Carlos and Logan*

"Dude you need to give them a chance, they are in love" Carlos said

"I am happy for Kendall, I guess it's just that I don't understand" Logan said

"What is there not to understand? James and Kendall are in love and there happy together."

"What I mean is, why didn't he tell us that he was gay and why James? I mean he has never had friends and he used to get beat up everyday and Kendall knew that…he could have been hurt"

"Logan I understand…he could have been hurt but thankfully he wasn't. They love each other."  
>"I know I just don't know why he picked HIM"<p>

"Because Logan, love is blind so nothing or no one was going to get in they say, not bullying or there friends or anything there in love and that's that."

"Yeah you're right, and i'm glad he finally found someone. Since hockey has become his life he's basically giving up on dating" Logan said with a fake smile.

"Yeah so just be happy for them"

"I am happy for them because you helped me realize that love is blind and that they were going to be together no matter what we said and plus I seen the love letter that Kendall wrote for James and It was really sweet"

"See he really does love James" Carlos said happy

"Yeah well I see that now"

Kendall left class early to put the love letter into James locker. When Kendall seen James going to his locker he stood across the hall at his locker to see him when he got the note.

Once James opened his locker something fell out of it so he bent down and picked it up and started reading it.

Jamie,

Every day for the past few weeks have been great. Every minute that I am with you is wonderful. I want to be with you for the rest of my life because I love you more than anything. You mean the world to me and I wouldn't know what to do without you. Before I met you I didn't know what love was and I thought I would never find it, but then there you are all cute and loving me back. I thank GOD everyday that you are in my life and I wouldn't want to change that for anything. When we make love for the first I know that it will be special and something I will remember for the rest of my life. I love you so much and I am so glad that you are my boyfriend. No matter what happens I will always be here for you and I will never hurt you. I love you always and forever.

Yours always,

Kendall

After James read the letter he looked around for Kendall and he found him and met his eyes. James turned around as Kendall started to walk over to him.

"Thank you" James said with tears in his eyes.

"Ohh don't cry babe" Kendall said wiping away James tears. "Everything I said was true. I love you so much, Please don't cry"

"Sorry…I...I'm just so happy, no one had ever cared for me this much before and it's a little over whelming."

"Shhhhh" Kendall said giving James a peck on the lips then hugging him.

Kendall whispered "I love you" into James ear while hugging him.

Logan and Carlos then walked up.

"Hey buddy"

"Logan?" Kendal said shocked.

"Hey buddy" Carlos said.

"Hey guys what's up?" Kendall said

"Well Carlos and I were talking in class and he made me realize that I have been acting like a jerk and that I should be happy for one of my best friends" Logan said

"It's ok Logan I knew that you would understand eventually. You guys already know James so there's no need for introductions."

"Hello" Carlos said giving him a high-five.

"Hi" Logan said

"Hello guys" James said

"Hey can you play hockey" Logan asked sounding a little pushy.

"Yeah I can play hockey but I have too much homework…" Kendall cut him off.

"Don't start that again, you said that you would think about it"

"Fine, Yeah I used to play with my dad before he died and I always wanted to play but never had the chance…it kinda reminds me of my dad so that is why I keep making excuses" James said

"I'm so sorry that your dad died but I still think that you should try out for the team"  
>"Ok…ill try out for the team" James said happily.<p>

After school James went to try out for the Hockey team and he really was good at hockey so he got onto the team. (Because he was good not because the caption is his boyfriend)

Kendall and James went back to James house because his mom was working and they wanted to be alone.

"Wow babe you were great, when you said you liked hockey I didn't know you were that good"

"Like I said I used to play hockey with my dad it was like our thing so I got good over the years."

"Well I am so happy that you are on the team now, now we can be together even more than we are now." Kendall said kissing James lightly on the lips.

"Come on Sweetie we need to take a shower after all of the work, we are sweating" James said grabbing Kendall's hand and leading him up the stairs.

"You mean together?" Kendall asked shocked.

"Yes together, if that is ok with you"

"Yes…yes…YES!" Kendall said turning into a scream. They both started Kissing and taking each others clothes off. Once they got there clothes off and got into the shower they were still kissing and washing each other. Kendall wanted to know what it was like to give head so while he was bent down washing James legs he started to lick the tip of James member which was at full attention. He could taste the pre-cum that was already there. James was confused why he was doing that but he didn't care because he wasn't going to stop him. After about a minute Kendall dropped the luffa she started to take him into his throat. As most of it was in he began to gag a little but he kept going.

"Ohh Kendall"

"You like that" Kendall asked taking him all the way in.

"Y-y-yes I l-love that"

"Mmmm" Kendall said making James moan in pleaser.

"Kendall i-im so c-close" After a few minutes James let his load out into Kendall's mouth and Kendall decided to swallow it all which really turned James on. Kendall then turned around to pleasure himself because he was more horny then ever after giving James head and because he wasn't going to make James do anything he didn't want to do but then James turned him around and grabbed his hand.

"What are you doing?" Kendall asked

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

Then James got onto his knees and did the same thing Kendall did but James wasn't sure he wanted to let Kendall un-load into his mouth because it wasn't something that he did before and the pre-cum didn't taste all that great, but when Kendall said "James i'm close" James Deep throated him and took in his whole load and swallowed it as well.

Kendall then pushed James up against the shower wall and started kissing him. Then the water started to get cold so they got out. They grabbed there towels they went into James room to get dressed.

"You taste oh so good" Kendall said smiling.

"So do you" James said and neither of then could quit smiling as they got dressed.

"Didn't taste as bad as I thought it would."

"You thought that I would taste bad?" Kendall said sad

"No not you, I thought that cum would taste bad I always thought that but I guess since I'm gay I was going to have to try it sooner or later so I did and It was not bad at all"  
>"Of course not your gay. All gay guys like cum, it's just natural"<p>

"Yeah I guess your right"

"Well we have our hockey tourtoment next week sorry that it's the last game of the year but Mitch moved last month and we needed one more person to play but IF we win which I think we will my mom said she will go out for the night and let me have a all night party to celebrate the win."

"That will be so fun I can't wait"

"But don't tell anyone, I don't want that on there minds I want there minds on the game"

So everyday for the next 5 days they practiced for the finals. On Friday the day before finals Kendall asked James to follow him somewhere and of course James did.

"Kendall what are we doing at the park?" James asked

"Well our first date was ice cream and a movie so I thought we could have a picnic in the park as a romantic second date"  
>"That sounds great"<br>Logan and Carlos were there setting everything up.

"Hey guys, thank you for helping me you can go now" Kendall said

"Your welcome" Logan and Carlos both said as they both left the park.

"Is this ok, I thought we would have it underneath the big willow tree. Though it was kinda romantic." Kendall said

"It is romantic but why did you have Carlos and Logan set it up for you?"

"Well I didn't I set it up and they watched it for me so that no one would see it and ruin it for us. I like you to much for that and I wanted to have it ready for when we got here"

"It's perfect"

"They finished the picnic and then decided to just lay there for a few.

"Thank you" James said

"For what?" Kendall asked

"For everything, I mean for being my friend and falling in love with me and being man enough to be with me even though people don't like me and for letting me on the hockey team and for this. My life used to be go to school come home then do homework and then sit in my room all day doing nothing because I didn't have friends or anything."

"Well I am glad to be your knight and shining armor. I love you James and I wouldn't trade the time we had together for anything." Kendall said

"Well I think after hockey season we should try out for the school musical"

"Really? You haven't heard me sing and that's because i'm no good at it"

"I bet that you are great at singing because your great at so many things"  
>"So James I take it that you like music"<br>"Actually I love music, and I didn't tell you before now because I thought that you would think it was silly"

"Why would you liking music be silly?"

"Well it kinda more than that…I want to be a famous singer and stuff. See by the look on your face you think it's silly"

"James I don't think its silly, I think that it's cute."

"No you don't" James said pouting

"James look at me" Kendall said pulling his chin up to look at him "I think everything that you so cute, just like you" Kendall finished with giving James a kiss on the lips.

"Well thank you" James said blushing a bring red.

"Maybe for the talent show at the end of the year you can sing…you say your good at it and you like it so then you will have a good chance on winning"

"Oh I don't know if I can do it, people at school still don't like me"

"How about I sing with you" Kendall said smiling and putting his arm around James

"That sounds great, thank you."

"Your welcome. Now let's go its getting cold"

So Kendall and James picked up everything and put it into Kendall's car and they drove to James house. It was really late so they went up to James bedroom to watch a movie and they ended up falling asleep in his bed. When they woke up the next morning they got ready for the game. Once they got there they realized there were a lot of people there watching hoping that they would win and when they won the crowd went wild.

**(I am really sorry if you did not like this chapter. I am not good at smut but I wanted to give it a try. Please read then review and let me know if you liked it or not thank you for reading though.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING: Smut**

"We won" Carlos shouted.

"Party at my place everyone" Kendall yelled

Everyone got into there cars and drove to Kendall's house. It was a huge party.

"Hey mom"

"Hey son"

"This is James Maslow; he's new to the team"

"Well hello James it is nice to meet you" she said while shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you too"

"Well i'm off Kendall, please let the house be in one piece when I get back tomorrow"

"I will mom" Kendall said walking his mom out of the house.

Kendall and James then grabbed something to snack on.

"Hey you want to see my room James?"

"Sure" James said smiling

They Went down to the basement which was were Kendall's room was

"Wow its huge…your room I mean"

"Yeah I told my mom that I wanted the basement room even though we have 3 room upstairs…and I have a lot of huge things" Kendall said winking at James.

"Oh really?" James said smiling

"Yeah now come here" Kendall said grabbing James closer and kissing him but then James interrupted him.

"Are you sure we should be doing this with a party going on upstairs, your party?"

"Yes James its fine no one will come down here and if they do we will be in my room which has a door and a lock on it and i'm proud to be gay and i'm proud of you." Kendall said happy.

They started kissing and it was getting real passionate so they went into the bedroom while kissing and locked the door. On the way into the bedroom they were taking off each others clothes and by the time they got into the bedroom they were only in there boxers.

"Kendall I don't know if i'm ready for this" James said

"Its ok ill go first…i'm totally ready for this" Kendall said

So Kendall removed James Boxers and Started to move his tonuge around his very erect member.

"Mmmmm Kendall"

"You like that?"

"Y-yes don't stop"

So Kendall got it nice and wet and then took his boxers off and layed down on the bed. James got on top of Kendall and started stroking him and Kissing his neck.

"James I want you"  
>"You want me?"<p>

"Yes I want you NOW"

So James put 3 of his fingers inside of Kendall's mouth and told him to suck them. Kendall did as he was told and it was turning James on. Then James pulled up Kendall's legs and entered one finger into his very tight hole.

"Ohhh"  
>"Do you like that"<br>"Yeah" Kendall said so James entered a second finger and Kendall screamed in pain.

"Owww"

"Are you ok, do you want me to stop?"

"No I just want you inside me"

"I don't want to hurt you"

"Please"  
>So James then got himself positioned with Kendall's legs on his shoulders and started to enter.<p>

"Owww"

"Kendall are you ok?"  
>"Yeah, Ohh James that's ohhh"<p>

"Oh Kendall your so tight"  
>"Harder James Harder" So James did as he was told trying not to hurt Kendall.<p>

"Kendall i'm s-so c-close"

"Don't stop, It…It feels so g-good"

"Kennn-dalll, sorry" James let his load go inside of Kendall

"Its ok, ohhh James that was amazing"

"Kendall id like to try"

So Kendall flipped Kendall over and did the same thing for James.

"Owww it hurts"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Ummm N-Nooo"

"James this fells so-so g-good"

"Ohh Kendall, Kendall Ohhhh keep going"  
>"I'm s-so close"<p>

"Oh my god Kendall"

"I love hearing you scream my name"  
>"Kendall, Kendall, Kendall"<br>"Ohhhhh Jammmessss" Kendall said letting go inside of James.

"Oh my god Kendall that was so good I love you"  
>"I love you to James, you are amazing"<p>

Kendall and James layed on the bed for a few minutes to get there breathing back to normal and then they got up and got there boxers back on and when they walked out of the bedroom Kissing not letting up at all and that's when they seen Carlos and Logan were standing there.

"Sex, at your own party seriously dude?" Logan said

"Actually made love, it's totally different…and he is amazing" Kendall said smiling over at James

"Oh my god I seriously don't want to here this" Logan said

"What you don't like that fact that were together or the fact that we fucked each others brains out" Kendall said

"I don't want to here about your kinky sex life and I can do without knowing your top and bottom fetishes" Logan said looking disgusted.

"Oh really…well were both top and bottom, oh and he's huge how about that"

"If he's so big didn't it hurt" Carlos asked

"Yeah at first but I got over it and it was awesome" Kendall said putting his arm around James  
>"Gross Kendall I don't tell you about my sex life so please don't tell me about yours."<p>

"Fine…But James you are amazing and I love you"  
>"I love you to Kendall…and ill have sex with you anytime Sweetie" James said then kissed Kendall on the lips.<p>

Logan got grosses out and walked upstairs.

"I'm glad you found someone Kendall even if it is gross to here about your sex life…i'm happy for you buddy" Carlos said and then followed Logan upstairs.

Kendall and James kissed for a few minutes and then went back up to the party.

"Kendall this is a great party" Scott said

"Thank you"  
>"Where have you been?"<p>

"Ohh I was down in my room…just…doing something"

"Or someone" James whispered so only Kendall could here. Kendall laughed.

"What's so funny?" Scott asked

"Ohh nothing" Kendall said grabbing James hand and holding it as they walked around the party. They seen Logan and Carlos and a couple of other people on the hockey team and stood there but they got bored so they just stood in the kitchen kissing.

"Hey Kendall" Camille said she was standing with her friend Jo.

"Hey Camille, Jo"

"Hey Kendall ummm would you like to dance?" Jo asked

Kendall looked over at James and he said "Sure go ahead ill be right here when you get back" Then Kendall kisses James and then went to the living room to dance with Jo.

"Hey James, Camille" Logan and Carlos both said as they walked up to talk

"Hey where's Kendall" Logan asked

"Yeah you two are always together." Carlos joked

"He's over there dancing with Jo" James said

"Noooo" Logan and Carlos both said

"What's wrong with that?" James asked confused

"Ohhh nothing, she's just been in love with Kendall since Middle School and…ohhh no don't look" Carlos said

Kendall and Jo were over on the dance floor kissing when James looked over to the living room. James looked over there and when Kendall looked up and saw James he ran out of the house crying. Kendall then ran after him. Kendall found James at the park.

"James" Kendall said and he heard James crying.

"G-go away" James said stuttering from crying

"James it isn't what is looked like"

"Kendall you were kissing a girl…that's worse then seeing you kiss another guy"

"James i'm not into her or any girl for that matter, James you know i'm gay and I love you"

"If your gay then why were you kissing a girl…I told you not to hurt me and you did…I knew I was wrong for trusting you"

"James SHE kissed me I didn't kiss her and I am gay I don't like girls"

"How do I know that…I mean I seen you guys kissing with my own eyes"

"If I weren't gay I wouldn't have come after you and if I weren't gay I wouldn't have had sex with you and it WAS the first time that I had sex with ANYONE"

"But I seen you"  
>"NO what you seen was HER kissing me and me trying to stop her"<br>"Kendall I love you…so i'm going to trust you"  
>"You should trust me…i'm your boyfriend and I love you too James…I told you I will never hurt you, you should know that I wouldn't":<p>

"I know and i'm sorry I reacted that way"  
>"Its ok…plus if I was going to cheat I wouldn't do it with you there that's dumb"<p>

"Kendall"  
>"I'm just kidding, I would never hurt you…now let's go make everyone leave my house and then snuggle up together in my bed and watch a movie just the two of us"<p>

"Ok that sounds great…but I have one thing I want to do first"  
>"What is that?"<p>

"You will see when we get back to the house."

So James and Kendall kissed and then walked back to the Kendall's house to end the party early"

**(Sorry if the smut was bad, like I said before i'm not great at it, but I thought the story needed some more thank you for reading please review)**


End file.
